


It's All About Forgiveness

by lasairfhiona



Series: love_bingo [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight sends lovers into the arms of someone else, can they find their way back to each other</p>
<p>love_bingo<br/>prompt: forgive me</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Forgiveness

Phil lay back in Tony's arms and sighed.

"You should talk to him."

"I'm laying in your arms, sweaty, your semen on my chest and you're telling me to talk to my lover. Ex-lover," Phil said exasperated, but still kissing Tony's chest.

"Lover. And yes I am. How adult of me."

"Why?" Phil asked as he shifted so he could see Tony's face.

"Because you two belong together."

"I'm not sure how you can think that after I found them having sex and then let you seduce me," he said sadly, curling back into the comfort of Tony's body, refusing to admit Tony was right.

"Because you're both hurting regardless of the fact you're having sex with other people. And Coulson, we both know this is just sex, great sex, never knew you had it in you, but still just sex. I'm pretty sure what you had with Clint is more than sex."

Phil didn't say anything he just nodded slightly. Tony was right. It was just amazing sex with him and with Clint, it had been amazing loving. He felt Tony shift them both down and pull the quilt up over them. 

"Tomorrow you'll go talk to him. I'll distract Cap so you can have your conversation without being interrupted."

*&*

"Why are you here with me?"

Clint rolled onto his side and looked at Steve. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Why are we doing this? Why aren't you with Phil like you should be?"

Clint sighed and rolled onto his back once again. He really didn't want to go through this again, but Steve wouldn't let it go. "We had a fight. He walked out. I walked out. And here we are; me with you and him with Tony," he said matter of factly as if it was just that simple, which no matter how hard he wished it, it really wasn't.

"Not that I'm trying to kick you out of my bed, but you have unfinished business with him and you need to settle that before we can move forward."

Clint knew Steve was right. He just didn't know what he wanted to do. He and Phil had said some pretty harsh words to each other over something stupid enough that he barely remembered what had started the fight in the first place. He and Phil had never said things like that to each other before and that's what hurt the most. He still loved Phil but he didn't know if he could go through all that again. 

He didn't flinch as he felt Steve move closer and rest is hand on his chest. He really did like being with Steve, but he wasn't Phil.

*&*

Phil watched the video feed courtesy of JARVIS as Tony and Steve left the building. Tony had kept his promise, now it was his turn to keep his and try to talk to Clint.

"JARVIS where is Clint?"

"Agent Barton can be found on the range."

"Thank you JARVIS," Phil said as he turned and headed to the elevator that would take him to the range twenty floors below where he stood. As he entered the range he could hear the quiet "thwack" as the arrows hit the target. He waited until the quiver was empty before calling, "Clint."

"What do you want, Coulson?"

Phil sighed. He should have known Clint wasn't going to make this easy on him. "I thought maybe we could talk," he suggested.

"Now you want to talk, after you've been fucking Tony."

"Pot. Kettle. Black, Barton. I believe it started with you fucking Rogers," Phil pointed out as he leaned against the end of one of the alleys. 

"Oh yes, blame it on me. I believe it started when you walked out on me after our fight. What the fuck was I supposed to do when you stopped coming home, stopped talking to me?"

Sagging, Phil dropped his chin to his chest. "I'm sorry. I never should have said what I did. I should have come home. I should have talked to you. Worked it out."

"That's it? You're sorry. You called me a fucking whore when you caught me with Steve."

"Words I regret deeply," he told Clint. "I was surprised to find you there even when I pushed you toward his arms and it hurt so much." 

"Damn you," Clint cursed slamming his fist against the wall separating the lanes causing it to shake. "We're idiots you know?"

Phil nodded and gave a half chuckle. "Yeah we are." Turning to face Clint he admitted, "I love you. I never stopped. And god I miss you."

"I love you too," Clint admitted. 

"Forgive me for being an idiot and not coming and talking to you. Forgive me for pushing you away and into Steve's arms. Forgive me for finding comfort in Tony's arms," Phil practically begged.

Clint cupped Phil's cheek. "I love you too. Maybe we should go and really talk about what happened."

Phil nodded. They really did need to talk and figure out how to get back what they had lost.

"And forgive each other," Clint added, leaning to place a gentle kiss on Phil's cheek.

*&*

Tony walked into the communal living room with Steve right behind him and asked, "JARVIS where is Phil?"

"Agents Coulson and Barton are in their apartment sir."

Tony smiled. "Did they make up J?"

"They are well on their way to it sir."

"Very good. Thank you JARVIS," Tony said as he slapped the back of the sofa on the way to the bar to pour himself a congratulatory drink.

"Tony? What did you do?" Steve asked.

Raising his glass, he smiled and answered, "What needed to be done."

"You set them up?"

"Not so much as I encouraged Agent to talk to Legolas and forgive each other," Tony answered with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't want them to kiss and make up?"

"Of course I did," Steve answered.

Tony nodded. He wasn't so sure he believed Steve pronouncement about being happy with Clint and Phil getting back together. He knew Cap had feelings for their archer. That's not to say he wouldn't miss Phil in his bed because he would, but he also had known his time with Phil was temporary until the love birds forgave figured things out and forgave each other.


End file.
